seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkwood Town Map
The Darkwood Town Map As of May 2019 update, the Achievement Icon is no longer on the Town Map -- Why? Please put it back. In the Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game, the Darkwood Town Map is your playing board and the tool you use to navigate through the game's many features. Tip: Click on all the different icons and see where they will bring you.... This page goes through the different features of the Darkwood Town Map, and gives a brief description of the icons that appear on it and their functions. For more detailed information follow the blue links spread throughout the page or try the Search Function on top of the wikia page. The Top of your Map In the top left corner you will see your current Avatar, including Name, game Level and Experience %. Clicking on your Avatar opens your profile box where you can change your Name and/or Avatar Picture by tapping on them. Every new Timed Challenge introduces 2 more Avatars, which will be added to your current list of Avatars, if you complete the challenge in the dedicated time frame. Clicking on your Experience % icon will tell you how many more Experience Points you need to reach the next level in the game. Each new level rewards you with 1 Ruby and a new maximum Energy. Energy is required to play locations and puzzle games. If your Energy drops below your maximum energy the Timer will start and restores 1 Energy point every 3 minutes. Energy (and Energy Restoration) can be boosted with different food items or Talismans/Artifacts. The top right hand corner displays your current inventory of Coins and Rubies. Coins can be won by successfully playing locations and puzzles, by assembling Collections or through Achievements. Rubies are rewarded for every new game level, new update or through achievements as well. Both + symbols will bring you to the bank where you are offered different deals to purchase more coins or rubies with real money. Periodically you will win the Crystal of Atlantis (Seahorse) or the Crystal of Artemis (Deer) as one of the items for successfully playing a location. The Crystal of Atlantis doubles the amount of Coins or Rubies you can purchase and the Crystal of Artemis triples them. Beside your Coins and Rubies is a little cog wheel. Tapping this will open your Settings where you can turn on/off music and sound effects, access FB or a FAQ section. You will find your unique game support ID (Support ID:xxxxxxx) which is also your permanent Friend invite code at the bottom of the window. Beside your Support Id is a link to contact MyTona Support if you ever need to. The News tab opens a window to link you to Seeker Notes Communities on FB, Instagram, Twitter or YouTube. The Desk Guardians were introduced during a Timed Challenge in 2017. Sally the cat and Sparky the deer. Depending on your Guardian and its level you can get a daily reward of Energy, Coins, Special Items or Reagents needed for Crafting. More daily rewards will come from your Trophies. A total of 10 Trophies will fill eventually the 10 slots on the top of your Darkwood Town map. For each Trophy you will have to complete a unique challenge. You can find a list of those challenges in the Achievements Window at the bottom of your Darkwood Towns map. The trophies rewards can be collected every 12 hours. When you tap your Casket another new window opens. Each Timed Challenge gives you the opportunity to win additional rewards such as Medals, Caskets and Pictures. Caskets can then be selected as a decorative feature for your Darkwood Town Map. The Bottom of your Map The first icon on the bottom left of your Darkwood Town map is the Shop and Inventory Icon. You can buy many game items such as Tools in the shop using Rubies. There are currently no items in the Store that can be bought using Coins. The shop window contains 9 tabs and you can switch between the tabs by pressing on the different symbols. The Inventory tab is the default open tab. The Inventory has 8 categories and lists all items you currently have for those. You can toggle between the categories by tapping the symbols, and scroll through the pages by using the green arrows. Tapping anywhere inside an item's box will bring up an information window for this item allowing you to activate/use this item. The middle icon on the bottom of the Darkwood Town map is the Diary Icon. As players complete quests in the game and progress through the game's story, new pages will open up in the Diary. These pages mark important events in the story as well as information about the many Darkwood Townspeople. Next to the Diary icon is the Guilds Icon. This feature does not currently exist in the game, but will eventually be introduced by a future update. On the right hand side you’ll find first the Friends Icon. Tapping the Friends icon will open 3 categories: Top 100, Friends List and Gifts. The Top 100 is a ranking of all players (both active and inactive) from 1 through to 100. Players are ranked in 6 different categories. Tapping the ‘Friends only’ box will display the rankings of your friends and yourself. ‘’’Hint:’’’ By tapping your own Avatar you can find out what Talent you have yourself. Tapping the Friends List icon will open a window with four tabs: #Visitors Tab: - Friends who have visited your map and charged locations #Friends Tab: - this is the default window and shows all your Friends in the game. Your Friends are listed from the highest to the lowest ranking – first in a list of all active players then in a list of all inactive players (aka Zombies). You can change this listing anytime. By activating the little silver star at the top right of your friends avatar picture you highlight this Friend a Favourite and he/she jumps to the top of your list. Another sorting possibility is according to your Friends Talents (Jokers, Accountants, Keepers; Rangers). #Invite Tab: - the invite tab enables you to find more Friends. You can share your Invite code with Friends via FB, enter an invite code you have received from a friend or use the in game suggestions. Suggestions can be refreshed every 12 hours. #Waiting Tab: - all potentially new friends are displayed in this window. Friends you invited and friends who invited you. The last feature in the friends section is the Gift window. Gifting Friends is for many players an important fun feature. You can help your friends by sending Gifts. The Gifts window has again four tabs: #Mine: - all gifts you have received #Friends’ Wishes: - all items your friends are wishing for #Send: - a list of Free Gifts you can send to your friends #Collections: - a list of currently available collection items (in your Inventory) which can be gifted to your friends. In the middle is the Achievements icon. Tapping on the Achievements icon will open a window displaying all of the achievements available in the game. There are currently 141 Achievements to acquire, each of which has 3 levels of completion. Every Achievement completed will give a reward in form of Rubies or Coins. The next Icon is your Collection window. All collection items you win by either playing locations or puzzles, visiting friends or when gifted to you by your friends, will show in your Collections window. The Collections Window contains 2 main tabs: Collections and Artifacts. For each Collection you will need to find 5 different items and a certain number of Fixers are required to combine the collection. You can combine any collection as many times as you want, and each time you combine the collection you will receive the reward. You can add collection items and fixers to your Wish Lists within the Collections Window. To add a Collection item to your wish list, press the green plus sign that is displayed in the bottom right hand corner of the Collection item picture. To later remove the Collection item from your wish list you can press the red 'X' next to the item in the wish list itself or next to the item's picture in that collection. Collection items that do not have the green plus sign are non-giftable collection items. The Sides of your Map On the left side of your Darkwood Town Map you will find all present Quests. Those Quests are either linked to Timed Challenges or to the Story of Darkwood. Green arrows pointing to the icons tell you that there is a new item you can win by solving puzzles or playing locations. Tapping one of those icons will open a window for this item detailing where you can find it. For some of these quests the location needs to be in a certain game mode like a Time Shift Anomaly. In other quests you will have to find a certain number of objects which then need to be crafted at one of the crafting stations into a final item. For each completed Quest you will earn a reward in form of experience points and coins.. Icons on the right hand side will highlight currently available Special Offers as well as active Artifacts/Talismans and other active Icons. In the example above you can see two special offers, a hired Friend which will give a benefit in the next play and that there are 105 gifts. The Centre of your Map The centre of your Darkwood Town Map shows all of your Locations, Puzzles and Crafting Stations. When you first start a game, only Cafe is open. As you progress through the game Levels, more Hidden Object Locations will become unlocked. The colour of the plaque displaying the Location's name beneath the Location's picture will indicate what Rank the Location is currently on. When you first open a Location, it will be on Novice rank (light brown plaque), and as you win hidden object games at that location, that rank will increase, and the plaque colour will change. A stamp symbol in the bottom left corner of the Location picture indicates the game mode the Location is currently in (see teapot stamp in Train station above, indicating the Location is in Silhouette mode). If the Location has been charged by a visiting Friend, then the Friend's Talent symbol will be displayed on the bottom right of the Location's picture (see the blue star in Treasure Box puzzle above, indicating the Location has been charged by a visiting Keeper). If the Location has an Anomaly in it, then the icon for the Anomaly will be in the top left of the Picture of the Location. Tapping on the anomaly icon will bring up an information box for the Anomaly that gives its name and what changes it makes to that play of the location. Four different Puzzles will open during your game play. Haunted Lights, Treasure Box, Mosaic and Ancient Cards. Two of those puzzles (Haunted Lights and Treasure Box) are regularly part of Special Events. Besides the puzzles and hidden object locations you will open three Crafting Stations during your game play and a tutorial will guide you through the process of crafting and trading. Trading, Crafting and banishing Monsters are important parts of the Seekers Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game. Floating across the map at any one time are icons you can interact with, such as Monsters and Townspeople (see the Actor in the picture above who floats above the Ancient Card Puzzle). Friends are floating on your map as well and you can interact with those (hiring, energising or visiting) by tapping on their Avatar. Monsters are marked by their picture inside a round frame. They basically come in three levels marked by the distinct ornate frames. They only wander the left and right 1/6ths of the map. Townspeople are marked by a picture in a simple oval frame and they stay on the marked paths in the central 2/3rds of the map. Friends avatars are marked with larger rectangular frames and they also stay in the central part of the map and follow the paths. Please feel free to add and edit... Related * SN Home * List of Hidden Object Locations * List of Puzzles * Trading * Crafting * Monsters * Energy * Quests * List of Collections * Fixers * Special Items * Anomalies * Talismans * Artifacts * Tools * Store Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Seekers Notes Category:Walkthrough Category:Game Guides Category:Guides Category:Darkwood Town Map Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Puzzles Category:Quests Category:Trading Category:Crafting Category:Collections Category:Friends Category:Store Category:Inventory Category:Diary Category:Hiring Friends Category:Townspeople Category:Monsters Category:Help Category:FAQ Category:Anomalies